How to trust someone
by MarySae
Summary: My version of Sonics and Tails meeting. - How can a heart learn to trust again? Can you find love if you believe that such a thing doesn't exist? Can you allow a stranger to change your life?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** _Hey everyone! I tried it again! I translated the first part of my Sonic Story in English!_

_Please note, that I'm German and my English isn't that well, but I tried my best! It also is my first Story at the Sonic-Universe ever._

_The German version doesn't sound that bad and I hope I could make this one at least half that good._

_This fic consists of four parts and I'm currently translating the second one. I want to translate all of them, but I can't say how long it will take. I try my best _

_Have fun reading it! :D_

_Sonic and Tails (C) by SEGA_

**How to trust someone – Part 1**

The world is cold. Dark. There was no warmth, no light. Just a merciless coldness, which surrounded everyone and everything. Love was just a word every living creature clung to like a drowning people on a lifebelt. Real love didn't exist. He saw it so many times. Hatred, fear and rage, glared in their eyes like those precious pieces of jewellery at those shops. They didn't shine from themselves. It was just an illusion. The light didn't come from the inside. It was just reflected. That's it.

There was no real love. Even those, who were supposed to love someone, were always fighting. Even acts of violence weren't that rare. He knew this. He watched it so many times. And he was the best example.

Once again an icy rain drop penetrated through the porous leaf canopy and hit the little orange fox at his neck. He shivered. He automatically pulled his legs closer to his body, in hopes to placate the trembles. But he knew it wouldn't work. It got quite cold. Winter is drawing near. The Rain, who pushed through the still green leaves of the trees, brought the first smell of the winter to Westside Island.

The little fox raised his head and gazed into the distance. Gray clouds surrounded the island like a cover. It seemed like they were trying to swallow it. All day long drops pattered on the ground and likewise on the little fox.

He lowered his sight at his arms, which rested on his legs he pulled up to his torso. Cuts and bruises emerged out of his fur, which the rain pressed tight to his skin.

"Oh well, at least the blood did vanish", he said with a low voice to himself. But even so his wounds weren't covered in blood anymore, he could still fell them. On his nearly numb skin was more than one place, which burned like fire or where it throbbed unpleasant.

Again tears welled up in his eyes, which he tried to suppress all day. It wasn't fair! No one gave a damn about him! Absolute nobody seemed to care, that he didn't eat in days! The half-eaten hamburger he fished from a garbage can didn't count. He tasted horrible. How could people eat something like this?

The fox was different and this made him a freak. And nobody wanted to be with a freak like him. Unless they could bully him. Bash him. Abuse him... Only in these moments the hatred in their eyes vanished. But only for a short time. After getting enough fun, the hatred returned.

The fox closed his eyes. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. He was afraid. There was an incredible fear, that somebody would beat him up again, if he felt asleep. But where should he go? There was no place where he could hide! In the past few years he looked everywhere at the Emerald Hill Zone, but couldn't find a safe place. Again and again he got chased away and kicked out. Nobody wanted him. So why was he still here? Why didn't he go yet? To a better place?

He opened his eyes a little and stared hate-filled at these two, orange coloured things beside him. They were as far away from him as they could. Anyway they were part of his body.

But still he hated them. Especially one of them. Why did he have to have a second tail? Why him? Anybody else he knows just had one tail! And only he, the freak, got two. He wasn't welcome. A monstrosity. Something without the right to life. So why does he still live? Nobody would care if he vanished…

His eyes closed again and more tears escaped. He hated them. He hated himself. His parents because they gave birth to him. All the pain… All the horrible memories… He didn't want to live anymore.

He got so many ideas how he could end it. But even therefore he was too cowardly. He could never finish a plan. Every time his legs carried him away. Every time he ran away. And for that he hated himself even more.

Why couldn't he simply fall asleep and never wake up again? In his dreams he was safe. Nobody would beat him up there. He could be who he wanted to be…

A loud noise startled the fox up. Afraid, even panicked he looked into the darkness of the onrushing night, fully convinced the sound would hurt him.

He listened into the loneliness of the forest for several minutes; his ears tensed. But nothing seemed to happen. Only the constant dripping of the raindrops on the leaves seemed to exist.

Immediately the two-tailed fox closed his eyes again and tried to suppress the shivers. All he could do was to hope that nobody would find him. Hidden between two bushes, directly under an old tree. Deep inside the forest. He was alone, like always.

A quiet sob mixed with his tears. His body trembled even more. His muscles protested. They seemed to go deaf. They hurt.

It drove the fox crazy. It should stop now!

Again a noise resounded through the forest but he was too afraid to look around. It sounded like the roar of the wind, followed by a loud bang, which pushed his body closer to the tree behind him.

The orange coloured fox squeezed his legs closer and tried to be as little as possible. Just to vanish. He wasn't there. He wasn't at this horrible place. No. He was at a place, where he was okay: in his head.

He hoped that nobody would see him. Or at least that it would be over soon…

A hiss flew closely past him and he buried his face even deeper between his knees and his chest. He felt the presence of someone nearby and his one thought was: No, please!

"Hey kid. I really think you shouldn't sit here outside in this weather!" The fox twitched. A soft whimper escaped his mouth and he regretted it immediately. He didn't know this voice, what frightened him even more. He stayed in this stiffed position and didn't move an inch. The stranger would certainly go, every second. Simply vanish! "Hey, are you okay?" When suddenly a warm hand touched his shoulder the fox jerked backwards in panic. His body protested when it got yanked away from his stiffness and he fell over clumsily.

He crawled backwards on all fours and tried to get as much space between himself and the stranger as he could. The wet ground squeaked with every movement and only when his back bumped against another tree he dared to look at the stranger.

Blue. It was the most noticeable at the figure before him. A blue hedgehog glanced confused at him. His green eyes scared the kid. He couldn't interpret them. There wasn't this expression in them the other residents of this zone had. The hedgehog didn't live on this island. But the fox knew that it wouldn't take much time until this expression could be seen even in his eyes.

"Hey there, buddy! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Almost defensive he held his hands ahead of his body. "I know I didn't look pretty good, as w e t" – he shuddered at this word – "as I am, but I think I can't look THAT bad." A big grin appeared on his face, while he kept an eye on the fox. "Just go home. It's dangerous to be here alone in the night. Your parents are definitely worried about you." The smile didn't want to vanish from his face and the little fox couldn't help but relax a little. Again he pulled his legs against his body and embraced them tight. He looked away from the blue stranger and mumbled a quiet answer.

"Nobody would be worried about me." His look lighted on a puddle, where every second a new raindrop busted through the water surface. The fox heard silent footsteps on the ground and pushed his back harder against the tree behind him.

"I can't see that happening." From the corner of his eye he could see how the hedgehog crouched down before him and was now looking at him. The stare was unpleasant. Even through it wasn't as bad as usual. But that didn't change anything. Absolutely nothing.

"If you want to beat me up, just do it, so I can be over with it." He was tired of being lied to. How many times somebody offered him help only to strike at him even more and made fun of him, because he was that naïve? It wasn't something new. Many of them actually tried it several times and every time did a little of him believe their lies. But this part of him didn't exist anymore. There was no warmth, no love in this world. It never existed. It was all just a big lie.

"Beat you up? Why should I do that?" The eyes of the fox immediately focused back on the blue hedgehog. Rage burned in his eyes. Just how difficult did he want to make it for him?

"Pah, because everybody does! I'm a damn freak who doesn't deserve it another way!" Despite the scratchiness in his throat his voice was amazingly steady and the fox liked it. At least in his voice his fear couldn't be heard.

For a long time it was quiet between them and they looked long in the eyes of the other. The fox felt uneasy about it. He couldn't read them! He just couldn't read the eyes of this stranger!

"Says who?" The gaze of the hedgehog got harder, as a trace of rage mixed in his words. The fox cringed. There it was. And he knew it would be bad. Like always. He couldn't stand his green gaze any more.

"Everything and everyone." He answered shortly. But the words seemed to bubble up inside of him. "I'm a freak. I don't deserve living. I got two tails! Everyone hates me! _I_ hate myself! I don't want to take it any longer." Tears watered his eyes and run down his cheeks. The rage inside of him was growing. He was crying again. This time even in front of a stranger. No wonder that everyone said he was a little baby. Independent of his age…

Silence entered again. But this time it lasted such a long time that the fox couldn't help but to look at the hedgehog again. There it was. That hatred. The feeling he did know so well. Rage and hatred. It would be over soon.

"What's your name?" This question surprised him. With a confused look he stared at the stranger.

"Miles… Prower." Before he noticed himself he already said his name. "But I hate my name!" He added quickly. A smile appeared on the face of his counterpart.

"And how should I name you instead?"

"No idea." The fox-kit remarked truthfully.

"How do the others call you?" Why all this questions? What was the meaning of this?

"Freak. Or monster. Depending on how they feel like."

"Okay, that's enough!" The voice of the hedgehog increased in loudness as the raised back to his feet with a nearly invisible movement. The fox whimpered. "Now I want to beat those people more than ever and throw them hard against a wall." Quizzically he looked at the blue stranger. "Listen, Miles. What those people did to you is absolutely not acceptable. Bother someone just because he is different, is the stinkiest one could ever do. Don't let them draw you down. I would say your two tails are rather cool. They actually make you kind of special! And I know what I'm talking about." At his last words a grin appeared on his face. Miles gaze was still uncomprehending. "They caused you these wounds, am I right?" He looked at the cuts on Miles arms and the young fox nodded as confirmation. Unable to say something. "Damned gang. How could they do something like this to a little child?" He mumbled those words rather to himself than to the fox, who due to his really good hearing could still easily understand him.

"I'm not a little child! I'm already five years old!" He immediately protested and earned a apologetically smile.

"Of course, sorry little guy." But the fox noticed that the smile wasn't real. A shadow scurried across the face of the hedgehog, making the kit twitch. "You know what?" His face expression changed suddenly. "I pick a new name for you! How do you like "Tails"? That would fit you perfectly!"

The fox jerked back. A new name? Not Miles? Or freak? Why did the stranger tried so hard with him? Was this his tactic? Would it be worse than at other times? And this name…

"No. NO!" He really screamed his lungs out of his body. He cried that loud that he had to cough because of his dry throat. The hedgehog took a step back. "I hate them! Hate them!" he said between his coughs and shook his head violently. His body ached and his vision blurred. Only then he stopped his sudden movements. He gasped for breath and once more a shiver run across his back. He felt cold. It was so cold.

"Hey! Sorry, kid! I make everything only worse, don't I? How odd." The two tailed fox could see the haunted and anxious smile on the face of his counterpart. At this sight he relaxed a little bit again. "Listen. I know you don't like me because you think I will hurt you. And I also know that there is no reason for you to believe me but I beg you: Come with me! I can't let you stay here in the rain." The eyes of child widened. Although he could understand the words he couldn't comprehend their content. The hedgehog wanted to take him along? Where to?

"Why?" It was a simple, childish question but the blue one seemed to feel uneasy instantly.

"Well… It is difficult to tell, buddy. I'm simply someone who likes to help. Stupid habit, I think." Now he was laughing again. His eyes glued to the fox like he wanted to construed every of his movements. "I know a good place to sleep. It's warm and dry. Come on, please!" He put out his hand for the kid but he only looked at the white glove with a quizzical gaze. He didn't move a muscle. On the contrary; He couldn't even think anymore. His self was frozen. Something ached inside his chest but he didn't know what.

Should he take that hand? Was there any possibility that the stranger wouldn't hurt him? Was it really possible? But he would quite likely change his mind and leave. Simply vanish.

A loud groan forced the fox to look up. The hedgehog actually took his hand back and was now scratching his head.

"Okay, okay, I understand. You trust nobody, heh? Too bad." The hedgehog gazed at the almost black sky. "At least it stopped raining." He said more to himself than to the fox. "But you really shouldn't stay here, bud. You catch a serious cold." An almost shy smile appeared on the face of the stranger, as the rumbling stomach of the five-year-old broke the silence. Embarrassed the fox lowered his gaze and he didn't dare to think about what was in the mind of the blue one.

"I see." Those words surprised the young kid and just when he tried to look up at his face again, blew a powerful gust over him and the stranger vanished.

The twinge in his chest grew stronger. So heavily that he wanted to scream. But instead he pressed his lips to a small line and pulled his legs closer to himself. Now he was alone again. Alone at last, right? This man didn't do anything to him. All the others insulted and beat him up right at their first meeting. But not this blue hedgehog. Why? The fox was confused.

Tears streamed down his almost dried muzzle and wetted it again. Suddenly he was very tired and it didn't take long before he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**How to trust someone - Part 2**

The next morning dawned too fast. The sound of footsteps on the still wet soil jerked the fox up. A short gaze to the sky above him showed him already the first colours of the sunrise. Also the shadows of the forest were retreating carefully. However, that means that he could be found more easily.

A laughter well known to him rings out close by and the blood in his body froze. No, this can't be true! Not again! Not them!

In panic he looked everywhere around him; he was desperately looking for a hideout. But it was already too late. At this moment three figures broke through the undergrowth, which immediately looked at the kid. A sinister smile appeared on their lips when they recognized him and he whimpered.

The green panther, standing at the front, bent down to him. His smile grew wider. But there was no kindness. Just an abysmally hatred.

"Ah, now look at this. Look, what we found! A smelly rat!" His companions laughed.

"And it is dirty, too." A white snow leopard giggled.

"We should crash it!" The big, black bear was taller then his friends by a head. The cracks of his knuckles roared in the ears of the fox.

"Keith, why do you always have to be so brutal?" The panther shook his head with feigned terror. "I got a much better idea. Let's have some fun!"

"We're on it, Ty!"

A desperate squeak escaped the mouth of the five year old, as the panther took one of his tails and started to pull him along like a bag. Every stone, every cane and every mound of earth was unbelievably painful. He cried because he knew it would be bad. Very bad.

He knew that they would reach the village soon, what increased his panic even more. But he didn't say a word. He was afraid that they would hit him immediately if he dared to make a noise.

Soon the houses appeared in his sight and he noticed the gazing faces which looked at him. But there was only curiosity. They cared little about how the kids were hurting him. Nobody cared about it…

Shortly Miles noticed the marketplace and at this moment he got lifted up from the ground. He felt how he got slammed into something hard and how moments later something rough was wrapped around his body. In panic he looked around him and noticed the big, stony pillar, which was the middle of the village.

The rope, which embraced his whole body now, was cutting into his flesh. Again tears welled up into his eyes but he tried with all his might to push them back. Not now!

The giggling of the attendant crowd echoed loud through his head and he was afraid that it might explode. Why did he have to endure this? Why wasn't anybody helping him? Why?

"There, freak. Let's see how long you can keep up. You don't have to think you can free yourself after five days like you did the last time." The panther giggled as he pulled a brown bag out of nowhere. Miles eyes got wide and the first time in ages he found his voice again.

"No, no, please don't! Ty, please don't do this!" He begged and cried. But still…

"Don't say my name ever again, you monster!" The green one hissed under his breath as he pulled the bag over the head of the kid and also boxed him powerful into his stomach. The pain was clouding all his senses.

"Have fun, freak!" One of the kids shouted as they went away, leaving him behind.

His thoughts were shrouded by panic. The last time he had managed to bite through the rope, but he knew that wouldn't work this time. It was hot and stuffily under this bag and he couldn't see anything. But he could sense them; the glances of the others. And he knew that nobody would lift a finger to help him. Absolutely nobody.

Would he finally die this time? But why had it be so painful? He knew what it meant to really be hungry and thirsty. He was scared.

"No, please!" He squeaked almost inaudible and wept freely.

"ARE YOU ALL BATSHIT INSANE?" A loud cry startled the little fox up. A whimper escaped his mouth. His body trembled. "Dammit, he is just a CHILD! You can't be serious!" These voice… He knew this person. But that was just… impossible! "Disgusting." This last word was only mumbled and almost right beside him. His body stiffened as the bag suddenly moved and the light dazzled his eyes.

Actually there were two green eyes looking at him. So intense how the little fox hadn't seen it until now.

"Hey, buddy!" The person smiled. "Just wait, I get you down." He said and started to meddle with the rope. Suddenly the weight vanished from his body and he felt the hard ground beneath his feet again. "Come!" There was something in his voice Miles didn't know, but… The blue hedgehog took the kid with one hand into his arms and pressed him against his chest. The kid whimpered but didn't defend against it. "Hold on tight!" Without hesitation he swung his arms around the neck of the stranger and clung at him. At his moment he simply wanted to leave, no matter how.

Then things started to happen very fast. The wind howled around him and burned in his eyes. In panic he closed them and clung harder at the hedgehog. Just a few seconds later the strong air pressure vanished and the saltier smell of the seawater reached his sensitive nostrils.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The beach extended seemingly endless in front of them, but how was that possible? The village was at least 10 minutes away from the sea! How could they reach it so fast…?

"Can you stand, buddy?" The voice of the hedgehog startled the fox. He almost forgot about the blue one. He nodded rash before he touched the ground again. Miles could see how the hedgehog walked in the direction of a cave. A sad smile on his face. "No wonder that you don't trust someone. I'm sorry I wasn't there a bit earlier. I got hold up." He said and disappeared between the rocks.

With a quizzical gaze he looked after him. An odd feeling afflicted him. He didn't want the hedgehog to leave. As soon as he wasn't there, the fox' fears crumbled back at him.

As fast as his shaking legs could go the kit sped over the beach and looked carefully into the cave. His breath paused for a second. A big, shiny airplane needed the biggest part of the cave. The fox could see it was in a bad shape, but still… he was immediately fascinated. With big eyes he looked at every detail of the plane: die yellow stripes, the rotor blades, boosted by a strong engine, the double wings…

"It is called the 'Tornado". Not bad, isn't it? The hedgehog appeared beside the fox, who – without noticing – came closer to the airplane and sat down beside the kit. Now they were equal in height. "Okay, it got damaged when I crashed here, but I think I get it back together. If I could only know why the electric broke…" The fox listened attentively.

"A crash?" The hedgehog nodded.

"Yesterday evening. Suddenly the plane capped out and I made only just an emergency landing. I don't want to think of what could have happened if I crashed at the sea." A shudder ran across his back and his quills twitched.

"Wow."

Curios he looked at the plane again, when his stomach suddenly painfully rumbled. He touched his belly desperately and hoped to distribute the pain.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" The crackle of plastic rustled in his ears and at the next moment a delicious scent tickled his nose. Reluctantly Miles' gaze left the sight of the Tornado and watched the blue hedgehog.

He was sitting cross-legged in the sand, holding a big plastic bag in his lap. At the next moment he drew out something elongated and the tasty flavour spread along the cave. He knew what those things were. He often watched the restaurant with the hope to get some remains from the trash cans. But these things he always saw from far away.

"Chilidogs!" the hedgehog shouted happily. "The best food in the whole world!" He laughed and Miles stomach tightened uncomfortable. How could this stranger eat something like that when the fox was nearby? Did he want to torture him? But before the rage could rise, one of the Chilidogs appeared under his nose. Puzzled he looked at it. "Take it! I know you're hungry!" The kid saw alternately between the Chilidog and the hedgehog there and back. Bewildered. Unsure. "Come on! I didn't poison it or something like that! Feel free to eat it, buddy."

His body was stone still. His mind was conflicted. Something said to him, he absolutely had to take the food, but a part of him remembered the last time… They soaked the sandwich in vinegar and Miles had to vomit for days.

"Ahhh." The hedgehog groaned. "I'm not familiar with being rejected like this." He sighted. "Look." He said and bit into the Chilidog. His face brightened visible. "Wow, these are really good!" he said to himself and put the whole rest into his mouth. His hand grabbed again at the bag and once more he held the food towards the young kid. His mouth turned into a wide smile as the fox really took it.

With a little movement the fox dropped to the ground to sit close to the stranger. He gazed at the Chilidog. Beside him he heard how the hedgehog munched as he ate his second one. His stomach revolted and suddenly he didn't care if anything was foul. Until now the blue one didn't do something bad to him and he hoped it would stay this way.

With one big bite he gulped down half of the Chilidog. The taste of cheese and chili spread inside his mouth what felt very good. With one more bite the rest of his meal was swallowed too and even when it felt as a stone hit his stomach, he was incredible happy about a real meal since… ever.

"There we go!" Miles looked at the blue hedgehog who scrabbled in his back again and gave him another Chilidog. This time he took it without hesitation and started to eat happily. "It took me a while to get these. The salesman didn't want to let me go again." The stranger chuckled.

"Why?" The fox regretted his question immediately. These word simply came out of him without he actually wanted to say it. The others didn't like it when he talked to them. Probably he got soon shouted at again…

"Why? It might be possible that my name causes an upset wherever I go." And again a laughter. It was so unfamiliar. Why didn't he get shout at? Was this what one called a 'normal conversation'? The fox was confused. "Here." This time an opened a soft drink can appeared before him. He took it immediately and drank in big swallows. "Ah, wait!" At this exclamation he stopped. Did he do something wrong? His body turned into stone. "I didn't introduce myself to you, did I? Ah, wherefore I got my good-looking head?" He smiled. "Anyway, I'm…"

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" Another voice interrupted the blue hedgehog, who immediately looked around. Miles however jumped up instantly and hid behind the wheels of the airplane. He looked frightened at the arrivals since he knew this voice directly.

An old turtle with a walking cane led a group of about ten people. His glasses almost slipped of his nose. The fox knew, that was the mayor of the village. Behind him he saw the three kids which bound him against the pole just a few minutes ago, and some of the high-level residents.

A lump appeared in his throat and the eaten Chilidogs wanted to leave his body as soon as possible. But he fought the sickness and cowered even more behind the Tornado. His muscles were tensed and he was ready to escape.

"Ah, Mr. Mayor. And some of those freaks, as I can see." The voice of the hedgehog was cold and Miles sensed his gaze at him briefly. At the word 'freak' he winced.

"Dear Mr. Sonic. Kindly excuse any inconvenience. It was just a silly prank, nothing more. Please don't have a low opinion of us." The voice of the turtle was soft and exaggerated friendly. Even the little fox could tell it was mostly a theatre.

"A prank? Are you serious? To drag a little kid through the city and tie him at a pole you call funny? There, where I come from, they call it 'sick'." The hedgehog crossed his arms ahead his chest and his cold gaze scared the fox. But not only him. Even in the eyes of the villagers was fear. Especially the kids were scared. He couldn't deny he liked it. There were also things bullies were scared of…

"No! It wasn't like that! Please…" the mayor started but the blue stranger interrupted him.

"Oh yes. You know it was that way. You torture a little, five-year-old child! You let him starve and sleep in the rainy forest! At least when you don't beat him up. I think I'm in the know, mayor." His voice grew – if that was possible – even colder. Miles heart gave a jerk as he finally realized what the hedgehog was doing: he defended him! First he rescued him from those bullies, than he gave him food and now he messed with the whole village! Und just because… of him! Suddenly his body turned warm. A feeling he didn't know until now spread inside of him and every worry seemed to fall of off him.

"Please, Mr Sonic! Little Miles is in good hands! He…!" he mayor started again, but this time someone different stopped him.

"Don't call me Miles! My name is Tails!" Carefully the little fox stepped from behind the plane and took some steps towards the hedgehog. An encouraging smile was on whose face and the two-tailed fox couldn't help but respond the smile.

"Hey buddy!" he greeted and to Tails' surprise, the hedgehog laid an arm around the shoulders of the smaller one and pulled him closer. The villagers stared shocked at those two friends.

"The freak!" the snow leopard scolded loudly. "What is HE doing here?"

"Shhh, Lilly! Keep quiet!" An adult looked at her harsh whereon she looked away saying 'Pah!'. Tails tensed up under the hateful glares of the attendants, but as the hand on his shoulder pulled him closer to the hedgehogs body, he relaxed immediately.

"My little friend ISN't a freak, got it? If I see one of you just as much as look at him again, you can scrape yourself up from the ground when the good Eggman to stops by!" A wryly grin were on his face and his eyes didn't leave a single doubt that he means every word. The villagers froze. "Great." He laughed when he considered the silence as a 'Yes'. "And now you may leave us alone… We're eating."

Even before the hedgehog finished speaking the villagers already beat a hasty retreat und a few seconds later he and the fox were alone again.

"You okay, kiddo?" Tails nodded mechanical as he noticed that he was spoken to. He looked spellbound at the place those people he hates the most were standing up to now. But before he could move, a pair of green eyes suddenly popped up in front of him. The fox was scared at first, but he recovered fast. "It was very brave of you to oppose those guys. Well done." The hedgehog smirked. "Even if I didn't make something good for my own reputation." Now everything came back to the fox. This name… He already heard it before… What did the mayor call him? Sonic?

"Sonic?" the fox repeated the name like in trance. Why did he know this name?

"Yeah. The one and only. I'm glad to meet you, Tails." He grinned. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The fox gasped as it finally leaked to his brain. This was Sonic! The famous blue blur! The one, who messed alone with the evil Dr. Eggman and his deadly robots! And he was talking to HIM!

"Hey Tails! Don't forget to breathe! You already turn as blue as I am!" Sonics words tore him from his thoughts and he noticed that his lungs were really screaming for air. Fast he breathed deeply without letting the hedgehog out of his sight. "Ah, that's better. Orange suits you way better." His green eyes sparkled with joy and Tails couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

"Thanks, Sonic." He said quietly. His cheeks burned.

"You're welcome, bud." He stood up again. A smile still on his face. "Tell me… What I'm deeply interested in… Why did you decide to take my nickname?" Tails looked away and focused his gaze at the sandy ground below his feet. He was thinking how he could explain it best.

"Because you… didn't call me a freak." With his naked feet he was painting small circles in the sand. "You didn't make fun of me because of my two tails." He heard how Sonic giggled.

"No, of course not. I think they are pretty cool. Not everybody has something like that. That makes you special!" Tails looked up. He couldn't find something negative in Sonics words. It was still very strange for him. But this conversation… This proximity… It felt amazingly good. Shyly he looked at the ground again.

"Then… you wouldn't mind if… I show you… something?" the young fox stuttered and he felt unpleasant in his body. But he wanted to show him. Desperately.

"Show me something? I'm exited to see it." Again there was nothing bad in his voice. Tails gathered all his courage.

"Just a second." He said and went a step back in the direction of the sea therewith he wouldn't accidentally damage the airplane. He wedged his tails with themselves and started to spin them as fast as possible. At the next moment his feet were loosing contact with the ground and he lifted his body circa three feet in the air. Only then he dared to look the hedgehog in the face. Whose eyes were open wide. His unbelieving gaze lay on the young fox, who got more scared with every second. Maybe he shouldn't have showed him? The mouth of the hedgehog opened and closed a few times before he actually spoke some words.

"Damn, Tails! You can fly? How cool is that?!" Then something different appeared in his emerald green eyes: Deep admiration. The fox turned red immediately and securely landed on his feet again.

"You… didn't think I'm a… abnormal freak?" Careful he looked at him, who shook his head vehemently.

"Absolutely not! That's quite cool! Simply amazing!" The hedgehog grinned.

"Thanks."

"Now, Tails." He said after a long time and led his gaze past the orange fox at the sky, which already turned dark. "What do you think of staying with me tonight? My Tornado isn't that spacious, but it's surely more comfortable than the forest floor." Again this smile. Tails nodded, before he himself understood what he was doing.

"Great!" With one movement the hedgehog jumped at the side of the cockpit and started to scrabble inside.

The fox twisted his tails again and flew up to the cockpit too to watch what Sonic was doing. The blue one was a little surprised as the he suddenly appeared on the other side of the airplane, flying in the air, but he was smiling immediately.

"There isn't a lot of room in there, but I think we can do it."

Sonic grinned when he jumped into the cockpit and stretched out once. After that he pushed himself to the right side and pulled the blanket over his body. Tails looked the whole time, too puzzled to do something. The hedgehog noticed the kids hesitation and pushed the blanket back again, to make room for his new friend.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't you want to come in?" Still hesitating he felt how his façade crumbled. The thought of sleeping beside the biggest hero of Mobius and not in the dirt was very compelling.

Carefully Tails was landing beside the blue hedgehog. Anxious not to come too near to him. Without taking his gaze from Sonic he laid beside him and a moment later he felt the comfortable warmth of the blanket which was covering him now. A pleasant shiver run through his body and after a long time he felt simply at ease. The fear, which was his constantly companion, has vanished. Almost as if it never existed.

At once the young fox was overwhelmed by a tiredness and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He heard that Sonic chuckled quietly, before a thick darkness laid over him.

"Good night, buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! :D  
Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really, really glad you like it! It means so much to me! 3_

_I'm really trying my best!_

_This is part 3 of 4. Don't know, when the last part is coming, but I try to upload him soon._

_Now I hope you will enjoy reading!_

_._

_._

**How to trust someone - Part 3**

The morning came fast and still he felt relaxed like he didn't for years. At least Tails couldn't remember. He opened his eyes and looked at the face of the still sleeping Sonic the Hedgehog. Never in his life, the fox thought of meeting the famous hero of Mobius. He was way past cool!

But even more he was confused why the hedgehog was bothered about someone like him. Why? Why was the coolest hero friendly to someone like him? Someone, who everyone just called a freak? And why was he messing up with a whole village just to help the little fox?

It was a riddle to him. One, even he couldn't solve.

Carefully he shoved off the comfortable blanket and as soon as the cold morning air surrounded him, he shivered. He climbed out of the cockpit and landed as quiet as possible at the sand. The morning had already begun and the sun was high over the horizon. If Tails' guessed its altitude right, it must be almost noon. He never slept for such a long time!

He quickly stretched his muscles and bones to wipe the sleep away. Some of his wounds ached nasty, but he already had worse injuries. He was okay. Even better. He was… happy.

His gaze wandered through the cave and stopped when he saw a little, red case. It immediately caught Tails' attention and a little smile spread across his face. Maybe there was a chance for him to help Sonic!

As fast as he could he jumped towards the case and pulled some tools from it he thought he would need. He ran across the plane and looked for a hatch, which brought him inside the engine. The hedgehog said something was wrong with the electrics… That would be easy to correct.

He saw the hatch and lifted himself with his tails in the air, opened it and poked his head into the hole. Instantly he absorbed all the details and an admiring expression appeared on his face. This airplane was impressive! But still the young fox noticed the one or another thing to do better.

Tails tackled the wiring of the console and started to repair the plane. He was completely in his element and forgot everything around him. Only a voice that startled him so, that he bumped his head, brought him back to reality.

"May I ask what you are doing, kiddo?" Tails body froze. Was he… angry? After all this was his plane. Maybe he should have asked first… Would he hurt him now? "Oh, and sorry for scaring you." Now the hedgehog was giggling, getting the fox from his stiffness again. He wasn't mad? He carefully pulled his head from the engine bay and looked surreptitiously at Sonic, who was standing behind him on the wing of the plane. He closed the hatch and jumped at the wing too. He lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he started, but stopped again. In his thoughts was still a little fear. What, if he judged the hedgehog the wrong way? The villagers hated it, when he touched something. Even for mere looking he was beaten up.

"Don't say, you repaired my plane?" The fox searched for the well known anger in his voice, but to his surprise, he simply heard disbelief. The orange one nodded fast.

"The engine was… wrong wired… und that's why… the plane crashed." He stammered these words fast and floundered many times. Only when the hedgehog was laughing he dared to look him in the face.

"It was wrong wired? Great, I know I shouldn't have touched it." He scratched his head embarrassed. "To be lectured about aeromechanics from a five-year-old doesn't make me look good." He smiled. "Tell me, Tails… Wherefrom do you know that much about airplanes?" Real curiosity was in his voice. There was no trace of the common mocking he always got for his hobby.

"I was always interested in electronics." He shrugged. "I don't know why I'm good at it. But the other kids always destroyed my toys." His voice got quieter with every word, as a heavy sadness overwhelmed him. His favourite toy – a little robot – was destroyed by Ty and his friends just a few days before, when they through it off a cliff. Just a few destroyed components could be fished from the sea afterwards.

"Hey, hey." A hand touched his shoulders and when he looked up, the hedgehog crouched before him. His green eyes shined. "That's awesome, Tails! Don't let others convince you of the opposite! Thanks to you we can leave this island today!"

The hedgehog turned away from the fox and jumped into the cockpit. Tails could hear something of "Let's see…", but in his head was nothing but emptiness. Just these little words echoed through his mind: _'leave this island'_. Sonic would be… going? And Tails would… never see him again? Everything would turn the way it was before? But… But…! He messed up with the mayor! With his tormentors! What… would they do to him now? Hey will hurt him!

His body tensed up and his breath was weak. The roar of the engine behind him he barely noticed. His chest was in pain. Like the evening he met Sonic for the first time. His legs retreated under him and he felt, that he nearly fell off the Tornado, but he didn't bother. Like a heave blanket something lay on him, seeming to crush him. He felt, that his consciousness was fading away. He experienced this more than one time. The panic got a tight grip on him.

"Tails? Tails!" His body was being shaken and he felt something pressing on his shoulders. The voice got him to look up. Two emerald green eyes looked directly into his blue ones. The sparkle were vanished. Instead they were hard and without an emotion. "Tails? What is the matter? You look so pale suddenly! Are you okay? Key, kid!" The fox tried to recover, but his body trembled and it was impossible to stand up.

"They… They will hurt me… again." His voice was quiet and scared. When Sonic left the island it will be much worse.

"Tails, Tails! Look at me!" He couldn't. But when a hand touched his chin, he had no other choice. "Nobody will hurt you anymore, got that? I don't let it happen! You are now my little buddy, aren't you?" Sonic smiled. "Listen to me, kiddo. I won't let you stay here. How could I? I take you with me when I'm leaving, okay? We will find another place for you to stay. My home is near Station Square. I promise, we get you a place, where you feel comfortable!"

The trembling stopped. His thoughts raced through his head, as he tried to understand the words of the older one. But even if his head seemed to understand, his heart couldn't comprehend.

"I… I can leave?" His heart spun over. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yeah, believe me, little buddy. Sonic the hedgehog doesn't lie!" He took his hand off the fox' chin and lay it calming on his head. "We leave this afternoon, okay?" He waited until the kid moved and gave him a nod. Then he smiled again. "If you have something you want do take with you, you should get it fast. I'm leaving for the village short and get us some Chilidogs for breakfast, what do you think?" The nod got more vigorous.

"Yeah, Chilidogs!" His face started to shine, as he thought of the delicious food from yesterday.

"Haha! You got the right taste, kiddo!" Sonic smiled and gave him a thumb-up. "I'll be back in a minute!" he said and jumped of the plane. And then, everything reminding of him was a big cloud of sand.

Tails couldn't believe it. He will leave this island! He didn't have to go back to the villagers! Never see them again! It was like the dream he dreamed of every night, as long as he could think.

Was there really something like happiness for him? Wouldn't he have to suffer from now on? Could he now live the life he always wished for?

The hero of Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog saved his life. Again.

A loud bang tore the fox from his thoughts. An enormous cloud of dust wafted over the beach, just before the cave entrance. He tried intently to recognize the blurred shapes, which seemed to move in it. That weren't villagers… Even if he never saw some of them, he felt certain, that he knew that were…

One of the shadows stepped out off the cloud and Tails' breath faltered. A metallic voice sounded over the island. _"Sonic-the-hedgehog. Priority one. Destroy."_ Fast the fox crawled into the cockpit and looked surreptitious over the edge of the plane. He hoped, that the robots didn't notice the airplane…

More and more came from the dustcloud: brig, red robots, at whose arms and the back rockets stuck, some more smaller, with a violet colour and a round Body and a group of flying machines, which looked a lot like hornets. There were around 20 robots.

Tails heart pounded faster. What should he do? Those things were after Sonic! Maybe they would destroy the whole island! But… Should it really disturb him? Until now nobody else cared about him either. Why should he do it then?

But before he could decide what to do, the metallic noise spoke again: _"Airplane. Identified as property of Sonic-the-hedgehog. Destroy."_

Tails winced. No! This was Sonics airplane! They most not break it!

Before he knew, what he was doing, he jumped off the cockpit and stood between the robots and the machine. He spread his arms and stared at the robot.

"No! You must not destroy the plane!" Although the robot didn't have eyes, the fox felt a cold shiver run across his back, when the machine turned around.

"_Resident of the island. Destroy."_

He stretched out his arm, so that the threatening rocket targeted directly at Tails. His body turned into stone. He knew it would hurt. Really hurt. But his legs refused to move. He was paralyzed with fear. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Why? Why now, of all times? Right, when he thought he found a friend…

"You won't really fix this stupid thing to my little buddy, will you?" Before the robot could react, something blue shot through him and he exploded to countless pieces. The two-tailed fox stared unbelieving at the burning stack, which was all that was left of the threatening machine.

"Tails! Are you okay, li'l buddy?" Immediately he turned to Sonics voice. He stood suddenly beside him, a cautious smile on his face. Tails nodded vigorously. "Thank Chaos." The blue hedgehog exhaled relieved, pushed a white plastic bag in the kids hands and bent downwards him. "That was dangerous! You could have gotten serious injured! Don't do it again, okay? Especially not to protect something as unimportant as my plane!" Tails eyes widened. Unimportant?

"But…!" he started, but Sonic interrupted him.

"No buts! One can always repair an airplane, a good friend however not."

"_Target identified. Sonic-the-hedgehog!"_

The voice forced them to turn around. The remaining robots draw closer to the cave. Tails embraced the bag even more.

"Stay here, buddy. I take care of them." He smiled at him and looked at the direction of the robots. "That should be done soon."

Tails watched how the hedgehog curled himself up and his contours vanished in a blue stripe. Immediately Sonic leaped at the robots and caused one by one to explode. The fox watched admiringly, how the hero decreased apparently and without violent effort, the numbers of robots. That was so cool!

But something let his breath falter. As Sonic messed with the violet robots, one of those monster bees was sneaking up from behind. A yellow ball appeared at the lower end of the sting and was about to hit the hedgehog.

Promptly he dropped the bag and sprinted over the hot sand. "Sonic! Behind you!" he shouted again and again, but the noise of the fight seemed to swallow his words. The bee robot shot his energy ball and the fox saw with fright, that it will hit him. "No!" He twisted his tails behind his back. But he didn't do it to fly. He did it to run faster. "Sonic!" the fox screamed again and the hedgehog, who just finished off the last robot, looked puzzled at the kid. Just in this moment their bodies collided and both landed on the sand. Just a second later the energy ball detonated right at the point Sonic was standing a moment ago, leaving a charred crater in the ground.

Tails gasped, as he rolled off Sonics body. He couldn't get enough air. He never ran that fast! But he really did it.

"Tails? You okay?" He answered with a nod; Unable to speak. The hedgehog sat up and stepped immediately in front of the still prostrated fox. "Thanks, buddy." A smile appeared on the face of the child and a feeling of happiness spread in his body. He was proud, that the hero of mobius thanked him.

Another explosion followed and than everything was quiet.

Tails lay on his back and looked at the blue sky, still breathing heavy. His heart pounded vigorously against his chest. A result of the adrenaline, which rushed through his body.

Something beside him moved and he saw from the corner of his eye as the blue figure sat down by him. To the delight of the little fox he seemed unharmed.

"You always manage to impress me, buddy. Even I didn't see you coming! How could you move that fast?" Tails grinned. He managed to surprise the fastest hedgehog alive!

"I just… used my tails. But instead of flying… I used them as a propeller." He explained as good as he could. What he exactly did, even the five-year-old didn't know.

"That was way past cool. Whit this technique you may even keep up with me. We really have to try it sometime." Sonic smiled and gave him a thumb-up. He fox grinned back and responded the sign.

Only the rumble of his stomach interrupted the conversation.

"Time for breakfast!" the hedgehog said happily, rose from the sand and hold his hand out towards Tails. He accepted thankfully and let himself to be pulled back to his feet. Even if his legs were still a little wobbly, he felt good. It was an unbelievably feeling to help someone. He never knew how great it was…

.

.

_Please be honest: Is my English grammar really okay? O.o Because every time I read it, I think it is crap._

_I would be grateful for any good advice!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my god. I never, ever thought that there are actually people, who like my story! O_O_

_Thanks so much for your nice words! I cherish all of your reviews! :D_

_Because of all the positive comments, I'll write more Sonic-Storys! I already have two ideas for a Oneshot and maybe a bigger Fanfic._

_But I just started a new job and it takes me a long time to translate the chapters. (Besides I haven't even started one of them yet.)_

_All I could say is: I'll hurry!_

_And I would be very happy to see one of you again :)_

_But now have fun with the last part of this story! :D_

**.**

**.**

**How to trust someone - Part 4**

Without a word they went for their Chilidogs. While Tails ate two, Sonic got a whole 5 pieces of his favourite food.

"That was great!", the blue one smiled and rubbed his full belly.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails said, as he finished his soda. This was the second time the hedgehog shared his meal with him.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." The fox ears pricked up.

"Friends?" The hedgehog smiled.

"Best friends!" he said happily, lifted his hand and ruffled the little ones head fur.

"Friends." He said this word again, almost as if he could only comprehend it that way. His first friend!

"Come one, buddy! Let's get away from here. Even if I don't think, that the Egghead will send more robots today, the sooner we leave this place the better."

Tails nodded and they picked themselves off the sandy ground. He followed the hedgehog up to the cockpit, but to his surprise his friend jumped further, until he stood on the wing. A big smile on his face.

"Hey, kid, tell me… If you know that much about airplanes, you can surely fly it, can't you?" The fox stared back at him, bewildered.

"Are you… sure?" he gasped. Sonic lifted his hand and gave him a thumb-up again, as he grinned conspiratorially.

"That shouldn't be a problem for a little genius like you! And so far you could always surprise me!"

Tails eyes glittered. His fear vanished. He was actually sure he could fly the Tornado. It didn't look that hard. And if Sonic thought he was capable of doing it, he would try it! If it was for him he would do everything!

With one movement he jumped into the cockpit, tightened the belt and took the control stick in his hands. His gaze rambled over the panel and he grasped the functions of the buttons and switches immediately. He started the engine, which thereupon began to roar.

But he hesitated. Sonic was still standing on the right wing of the airplane, his look bound forward. A happy expectation shined in his eyes.

"Err, Sonic? Shouldn't you better sit in the cockpit, too?" He had to yell his words to drown the noise of the engine. A ringing laughter was his answer.

"Don't worry! I'm very familiar with speed. Get going! I trust you!"

Tails heart rose to at least the double size. The hero of Mobius trusted him! And he wouldn't let him down!

"Okay!" His smile got bigger, as the plane slowly started to roll out of the cave. Outside, he turned the vehicle, to get enough place to start. He looked at the long beach in front of him; ready to try it.

"Let's go!" Sonic laughed and Tails floored the gas pedal. The plane lost soon the contact with the ground and only a few moments later they hovered several meters above the island. He had never flown that high! The island… It was beautiful! But sill… He wouldn't miss it. He will never come back again.

"30° northwest!" It took a few seconds before Tails attention was back on flying the plane and he translated Sonics command into action immediately. "Step on it!" Tails grinned and did, as he was told. A jolt ran through the hedgehogs body and for a second the fox thought, he would fall down, but Sonic caught himself fast. With a knowing expression on his face, he turned towards the fox, who grinned broadly.

"Tails, you didn't make the Tornado faster accidentally, do you?" The fox chuckled.

"It could be, I connected one or two of the wires differently." He laughed. It was so simple to be himself, when Sonic was beside him. He felt really freed.

"You're simply awesome, kid."

The rest of the flight went without complications and soon they reached land again. A big forest extended in front of them, as Sonic lead his pilot to a little field. Although Tails was a little scared of the landing, it proceeded as gently as it could be, what made him very proud of himself.

Sonic jumped off the airplane and waited for the fox, who instantly landed beside him.

"Great flight, buddy!" he laughed and hold his fist towards his friend. This gesture, the kid already watched, when the kids in his village did it, and he bumped happily with his fist against Sonics.

"Thanks!"

"Come on, I show you, where I live!" Tails followed his friend though the forest, until they reached a little cottage. It wasn't big, but it looked comfortable. Sonic speeded ahead and opened the little, wooden door. Admiring, the little fox entered the house. He followed the short corridor, which connected a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen with a small living room. He liked it. Very much.

"Oh well, that's it." The hedgehog said and fell on the blue couch, opposite of the TV. "It's not that big and I'm not here very often." He laughed. "But somehow I like it." A shrug.

"This is great!" the fox said, who still watched the cottage amazed. He wasn't in a house in ages!

"Haha, thanks!" It sounded embarrassed. He looked through the window. The sky darkened already. "That's it, kid. Now let's go to bed! Tomorrow we go into the city and look for a new home for you!"

The grin on the fox' face vanished. A frostiness spread inside of him, as he understood the extent of those words. Until now he simply suppressed this fact. And that is, what he got. He let his hopes up. Why was he that stupid? He knew from the beginning, that Sonic didn't want to be with him forever! He saved him from this island and that was the end of the matter. Tomorrow he would go to an orphanage. Deported; until the rest of his live. The insults of the other kids already roared in his mind.

"Tails?" The hedgehog rose from the couch and walked towards the fox. But before he could lay him a hand on his shoulder, the fox stepped back. Sonic stopped.

"No, no! I don't want to go to the orphanage! They will make fun of me! No." He flinched back. His body trembled. He wouldn't go! No!

"But Tails, nobody will bother you, I promise!" Sonic struggled for words, as the furious gaze of the fox laid on him.

"No! I can take care of myself!" he hissed and turned around. A few seconds later he left the house and ran through the already befallen night.

It was his fault. He knew it would end this way! And still… It felt so good. Too good.

Cold drops pelt down on the fox and only now he noticed the gray cloud bank, hovering above him. It was raining again. Just like in the horrible night two days ago. The last few hours were like a dream. The most beautiful dream of his life; but not real.

Suddenly he bumped his foot against something hard and before he could do something, his face touched the cold ground. He gasped, as the pain of the impact wandered through his body. Exhausted he stayed lying down; motionless. He didn't want to get up. Why should he do it? He could sleep here as well. Tomorrow he would take a look around and disappear to the farthest corner of the country. To where nobody ever was. Nobody would know, he even existed. Nobody would hurt him.

His breath was calm, despite the tremor of his muscles. At least the rain wasn't as cold as on Westside Island. It was almost… comfortable. It was so peaceful. So incredible peaceful.

"I'm sorry, Tails." The rain stopped, simultaneous to these words. The fox recognized the voice immediately and winced. How did he find him that fast? Now he had to go to the city. No, no! "As much as I want, I can't take you with me! It's too dangerous! Eggman appears at least three times a week at my door. I don't want you to get hurt." Tails didn't move. He buried his face into the moss and ignored the fusty smell. Maybe the hedgehog would simply go away. "Hey buddy. You are really important to me, you know? But I'm just a kid, too! I can't take care of you!"

The fox noticed the plaintive tune in his voice. It seemed, as if he hurt the hedgehog. His heart cramped. He gave him pain!

"I don't want to go to the city. I'm scared.", he cried. The panic came back; devoured in his mind. They would make fun of him. He had no doubts.

"I know, buddy, I know. I'm so sorry."

Motionless they remained for several minutes in the same position. Except for a short look to understand, why the rain stopped dripping on him, even if he could still hear the raindrops, he didn't dare to move. The drops, which dripped on the blue umbrella above their heads, were the only noticeable sound. Until Sonic broke the silence.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Tails breath faltered. What? "Please be honest. Would you want to live with me? I always… wished for a… little brother."

Mechanical the fox turned his head towards the hedgehog and looked into his green eyes. He noticed the signs of red on his face, as he smiled embarrassed. "I know I'm only ten and I lived on my own for the last years, but… Maybe there is still a chance I can do this whole caretaking- thing quite good."

Tails didn't believe his ears. Too incredible sounded the suggestion, he just heard. Yet still his heart seemed to jump in his chest. Troublesomely he tried to pick himself up, to at least sit upright, but without Sonics hand, which grabbed his arm and helped him up, he couldn't have made it. His body had the consistency of jelly.

"Are… are you… serious?" Tears burned in his eyes, as the happiness hit him like a wave. Sonic smiled.

"Of course! You know, Sonic the Hedgehog never lies!" But before Sonic could react, something heavy crashed into his upper body, nearly knocking all of the air out off his lungs. It took him a second to realise, that a little fox hung on his neck, giving him a neat embrace. As the first shock fell off of him, he wrapped his arms around the fragile body of his friend and squeezed him tight.

"Thanks! Thank you, Sonic! I… always wanted a big brother!", the kid sobbed, but still the hedgehog never saw him that happy.

"I would do everything for you, lil bro." He smiled and rose from the cold ground. The fox securely in his arms. "Let's go home."

And against his usual manner, the hedgehog wasn't in a hurry. At his moment he got everything he needed. And he would make sure, nobody would ever take it away from him.

.

.

"Sonic, look!"

The blue hedgehog looked away from the television and eyed curiously the blue paper, his brother held under his nose. His smile seemed to almost burst his face. Happily his eyes danced and stared at him expectantly.

Sonic looked at those white lines, which showed in almost terrifying accuracy the layout of a two-story building. Up in the corner stood the words "Tails' and Sonics workshop' in capital letters, followed by two small drawings, the hedgehog identified as mini versions of himself and his friend.

"That is the living room and next to it is the kitchen. Similar to your house. The hallway got stairs, which lead to the upper floor. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom. Here on the right" the fox explained and pointed at a little door on the right side of the hallway "is a door leading to my workshop. There I can invent many machines and there is also a place for the Tornado! What do you say?"

Speechless the hedgehog stared at the layout. Did really a five year old kid draw this? He'd probably still do not understand how awesome his little friend was…

"I'm impressed, lil bro! This house is amazing!" The little fox giggled happily. "And where do you want to build it?" He got a shrug.

"I don't know yet. I don't know this region that well. But it should be build way up on a hill. That way the Tornado can be landed better." Sonic nodded. The kid really thought about everything.

"I know a good place; you would love it there!" He smiled. "Should I show you?" Now the fox couldn't stand still anymore.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"But just on one condition…" The fox looked warily at him. "The last one to arrive do the dishes!" He laughed, as he saw the disgusted look on his little brothers face.

"That's not fair!" he protested, but Sonic didn't let him continue. He grabbed the fox and wrapped his arm around his waist. Like a piece of luggage he carried him outside, where he immediately put him down.

"Let's go!", the hedgehog laughed and dashed forward with a loud bang. He wasn't startled, that he soon heard the meanwhile familiar noise of the two tails of his best friend, as they cut through the air.

The feeling, that flooded the hedgehogs mind at this moment, was unbelievable. He couldn't put into words, how much the little fox meant to him.

The shock, when he saw him for the first time… The knowledge, what these people did to him. His doubtfully reaction, as somebody gave him food for the first time in his life. All of that pained him more, than every wound did until now.

He slowed his steps and the fox caught up soon. And there he could see, what made this fight so important. The big smile on the face of his new, little brother.

That was the fight he would apply himself to, He will protect him, even if it costs his live. He will protect this smile and do everything to make him happy. That was now more important than everything else.

He was now something better than a hero.

He was now a big brother.


End file.
